


You Survive

by hawkingbishop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkingbishop/pseuds/hawkingbishop
Summary: This is a fic I wrote for my friend Emma (roberts-dick on tumblr). It’s about Sam asking Castiel for help during the Trials.





	You Survive

"Castiel," Sam whispered as he kneeled on the floor.

"Cas, please." Sam started to cry, silently. He clutched his hand and cleared his throat.

"Cas," he started, while he wiped away the tears. "I don’t know if I can do this."

Cas appeared behind Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. At the weight of Cas’s hand, Sam slumped even further down.

"Sam," Cas said as he squeezed Sam’s shoulder. "I’m here."

Sam reached up to grab Castiel’s hand as he smiled. He stood up, but stayed turned away from him. He waited until he wiped away all his tears before he turned around. The whole time, while his hand was still overtop of Cas’s.

Their hands dropped as Sam turned to face him.  
Sam brought his other hand up to Castiel’s face and caressed his cheek as he said, “Cas…”

A lump in his throat interrupted him. He cleared his throat again as Cas mirrored his hand. “Sam…?” He asked searchingly.

Sam brought his hand down and put it on his arm, where the strange new power pulsed through him, painfully and piously.

"These trials, Cas, I… I don’t know if I have what it takes." He turned away, still holding his arm, as if it were a delicate object.

Cas disappeared and reappeared in front of Sam. He then put both hands on Sam’s shoulders.

"Sam Winchester, if anyone can do this, if anyone can pull this off, it’s you." He then brought both hands to Sam’s cheeks and held his face so their eyes could meet.

"You’re Lucifer’s vessel. You’re a Winchester. You’re a Man of Letters. You are Samuel Winchester. You survived the apocalypse. You survived Lucifer’s cage. You survive. You persevere. You triumph. You," he said as he started choking up. His hands now held Sam’s neck, his thumbs absently rubbing his jawline.  
"You can do this. You will do this."

Sam started crying again, but he was smiling too. He reached up with both hands and clasped onto Castiel’s.

"Thank you, Cas," he said in a hoarse whisper. He slid his hands down Cas’s arms and to his shoulders. He pulled Cas in for a hug and clapped him on the back.

"Thank you," he said into Cas’s neck as he gripped him tight.


End file.
